megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielka Bitwa Narodów pod Zurychem
Wielka Bitwa Narodów pod Zurychem - starcie zbrojne, mające miejsce w 1703 r., podczas wojny supremacyjnej, pomiędzy armią sojuszu lotaryńskiego, składającą się z sił zbrojnych Królestwa Lotaryngii, Królestwa Polski, Księstwa Prowansji, Księstwa Ansbach, Arcybiskupstwa Salzburga, Marchii Węgier i Marchii Wołoszczyzny, a siłami sojuszu gaskońskiego, w skład których weszły oddziały z Królestwa Włoch, Księstwa Gaskonii i Królestwa Portugalii. Zakończyła się wielkim zwycięstwem sojuszu gaskońskiego, rozbiciem niemal dwukrotnie liczniejszej armii aliansu Lotaryngii i odwrotem jego sił. W dotychczasowej historii była to największa z bitew - walczyło w niej po obu stronach niemal aż 300 tys. żołnierzy. Przed bitwą Wojna supremacyjna trwała już od dwóch lat. W jej trakcie doszło do wielu wielkich bitew, raz zwycięskich dla Lotaryńczyków i Polaków, raz dla Włochów i Gaskończyków. Mimo tego żadna ze stron nie uzyskiwała wyraźnej przewagi - ogrom rzuconych do walki sił sprawił, iż na frontach wojny zapanował pat. Sytuacja miała zmienić się na wiosnę 1703 r. Król Włoch, Jan Gaston II, postanowił zebrać w jedną,miażdżącą pięść wszystkie armie sojuszu gaskońskiego i zaatakować wprost przez Alpy na Lotaryngię. Król lotaryński, Stanisław I de Nicolay, nie pozostał bezczynny - po udanym stłumieniu rewolucji w południowych prowincjach swego państwa również rozpoczął koncentrację swej armii pod Zurychem. Tam z dość znacznym trudem odparł pierwszą z włoskich armii, pod wodzą samego króla Jana, która miała przełamać wrogi opór jeszcze przed koncentracją całości sił, pod Baden. Oddziały włoskie nie zostały rozbite i już w drugiej połowie kwietnia ogromna armia ruszyła na północ. Na pomoc Lotaryńczykom ruszyli ich sprzymierzeńcy - Polacy i Węgrzy, którzy roznieśli w pył niewielkie oddziały gaskońskie pod Stuttgartem, Wołosi, na czele których stał sam margrabia Mojsze, wówczas już ponad stuletni, Prowansalczycy i lotaryńscy wasale - Księstwa Ansbach i Arcybiskupstwo Salzburga. Wszystkie te armie dołączyły do aliantów pod Zurychem i zaczęły organizować polowe umocnienia. Armia włoska tymczasem przeprawiała się przez Alpy. Nie było to łatwe - właśnie trwała wiosenna odwilż, wiele rzek, strumieni i potoków wezbrało, utrudniając przeprawę przez doliny i przełęcze. Mimo tych trudów Włosi zdołali przejść przez góry i 7 maja 1703 r. stanęli wraz z gaskońskimi i portugalskimi sojusznikami przed o wiele liczniejszą armią Lotaryngii i jej sojuszników. Król Jan dostrzegł przewagę wroga, lecz nie przeląkł się i postanowił walczyć. Bitwa Siły obu stron Przebieg walki Wojska sojuszu lotaryńskiego zajęły pozycje na południe od Zurychu, na zbudowanych przez siebie umocnieniach pomiędzy jeziorami: Zurychskim, Greifensee i Pfäffikersee. Między pierwszym a drugim jeziorem linie lotaryńskie biegły przez porośniętą lasem górę Pfannenstiel, zaś w leżącym między drugim i trzecim jeziorem miasteczku Uster umiejscowił się ogromny tabor armii.Trzy jeziora skutecznie zabezpieczały flanki obu armii, zaś ogromna liczba żołnierzy pozwalała sformować linię od brzegu jednego do drugiego. W efekcie wojska lotaryńskie podzieliły się na dwie części - pierwsza sformowała linię o długości około 5 km między jeziorem Zurychskim i Greifensee, a druga utworzyła czterokilometrową linię od Greifensee do Pfäffikersee. Jak więc widać, pole bitwy, z racji ilości biorących w niej udział żołnierzy było ogromne. Sojusz lotaryński przygotował się na atak wroga, budując fortyfikacje polowe. Tak żołnierze utworzyli wał ziemny z poprzedzającym go rowem, znacznie utrudniającym atak Włochom i Gaskończykom, zaś część regimentów przed swoimi liniami postawiło także kozły hiszpańskie, praktycznie uniemożliwiające szarżę kawalerii. Ponadto na szczytach wzgórz pozycje zajęły liczne baterie artylerii, mające razić wroga z góry. Przed taką sytuacją 7 maja stanął król Jan Gaston. Uznał on, że kluczowe dla przebiegu bitwy będzie przejęcie szczytu Pfannelstiel, na którym umiejscowiły się dwie lotaryńskie baterie artylerii, dysponujące osłoną dwóch polskich regimentów piechoty. Zajęcie tego miejsca dałoby Włochom dogodny punkt do ostrzału pozostałych wojsk sojuszu lotaryńskiego u podnóży góry. Do szturmu na ten odcinek wydzielił trzy regimenty piechoty. Ponadto część kawalerii miała uderzyć nad brzegiem Pfäffikersee i związać walką jazdę nieprzyjaciela tak, by ta nie mogła zainterweniować. Żeby z kolei związać walką pozostałe siły wroga, oddziały gaskońskie i portugalskie miały zaatakować na wroga pomiędzy Pfäffikersee i Greifensee, zaś reszta oddziałów włoskich - między Jeziorem Zurychskim i Greifensee. Wspierać je miała artyleria, mająca niszczyć zabudowania, w których mogliby się kryć żołnierze sojuszu lotaryńskiego. Bitwa rozpoczęła się od wzajemnego ostrzału artyleryjskiego. Kilkaset armat zagrzmiało na całym froncie bitwy. Wiedząc doskonale, że wsparcie ze strony dział będzie dla powodzenia szturmu decydujące, Jan Gaston nakazał swoim artylerzystom skoncentrować ogień na Pfannelstiel. Chciał jak najbardziej osłabić stacjonującego tak nieprzyjaciela. Żołnierze włoscy ruszyli naprzód. Pierwszy ich celem była wieś Egg, u podnóży góry. Broniły jej dwa osłabione regimenty lotaryńskie, mające wsparcie ogniowe od swoich towarzyszy na szczycie. Szturmujące osadę dwa regimenty włoskiej piechoty szybko wdały się w walki uliczne - dochodziło do stać na bagnety, obie strony prowadziły ogień z niewielkich odległości, kryjąc się między chatami i domami, nierzadko to pojedyncze plutony musiały samodzielnie manewrując, niezależnie od pozostałych oddziałów. Ze wsparciem obrońcom wsi ruszyły kolejne dwa regimenty - jeden ansbachski, jeden salzburski, lecz ogień do nich otworzył następny regiment włoski, skutecznie zatrzymując wroga i zmuszając go do walki z nowym przeciwnikiem. Tymczasem, po drugiej stronie Pfannelstiel, na brzegu Jeziora Zurychskiego natarcie rozpoczęły trzy regimenty włoskie. Ich celem była wieś Meilen, broniona przez Prowansalczyków w sile dwóch regimentów. Sytuacja tutaj była podobna początkowo do tej z Egg, lecz po kwadransie dowodzący tą flanką książę Jan Galeazzo osobiście, na czele dwóch pułków artylerii konnej wykonał efektowną i efektywną szarżę artyleryjską. Dzięki niej zdołał powstrzymać zmierzające z posiłkami ku wsi trzy polskie regimenty piesze i znacząco osłabić obrońców Meilen. Wczesnym popołudniem, po niemal trzech godzinach zażartych walk, nierzadko na bagnety, Włosi opanowali i zabezpieczyli pozycje wroga we wsi. Prowansalskie niedobitki wycofywały się teraz wzdłuż wybrzeża jeziora ku Herrlibergowi. W tym samym czasie, pomiędzy Greifensee i Pfäffikersee, gdzie pozycji sojuszu lotaryńskiego bronili Wołosi i Węgrzy, do ataku ruszyli o wiele słabsi liczebnie Gaskończycy i Portugalczycy. Główne ich siły atakowały na Uster; podobnie obrońcy skoncentrowali się na tym odcinku linii obronnych. Choć nie mieli żadnych szans na przełamanie o wiele liczniejszych wojsk wroga, to oddziały gaskońskie i portugalskie skutecznie wiązały walką nieprzyjaciół, samemu powoli cofając się i unikając walki wręcz. Włoska kawaleria w tym czasie przekradała się lasem ku brzegom Pfäffikersee. Mieli uderzyć na słabsze oddziały wroga, przebić się i zaangażować walką wrogą jazdę. Kiedy wyłonili się z puszczy pod wsią Seegraben, wykonali szarżę na nieprzyjacielskie szeregi - w tym miejscu wróg nie przygotował kozłów hiszpańskich. Konie dosłownie przeskoczyły rów, wspięły się na wał, a tam ich jeźdźcy urządzili wołoskim obrońcom krwawą łaźnię. Po około półgodzinie walk zmuszeni oni zostali do odwrotu. Ze swojego stanowiska dostrzegł to margrabia Mojsze I (mimo tego, że jego wzrok, z racji wieku, był już słaby) i nakazał swojej kawalerii atak na wroga. Ta przejechała przez miasto Uster, przez niewielką dolinę przejechała na drugą stronę pasma wzgórz i natarła na nieprzyjaciół. Stłoczeni na niewielkiej równinie, atakowali w głębokiej formacji na wroga. Ten zmuszony był dokonać podobnego manewru, lecz, z powodu mniejszej liczby żołnierzy, głębokość formacji była o wiele mniejsza. Jak się okazało, była to zaleta - odpowiednia pozycja uniemożliwiała Wołochom i Węgrom wykorzystanie liczebnej przewagi. Zaczęła o sobie dawać przewaga w wyszkoleniu i zdyscyplinowaniu włoskich kawalerzystów, której zdolności jeździeckie Węgrów nie minimalizowały, w wyniku czego powoli spychali oni nieprzyjaciół, mimo ich przewagi, do tyłu. Tymczasem jednak nad świat zaczął nadciągać zmrok. Oddziały włoskie zdołały wreszcie, po ciężkich walkach, w pełni zabezpieczyć Egg. Niestety, powstrzymujący kolejne ataki Ansbachu i Salzburga regiment włoski poniósł ogromne straty - niemal trzy czwarte żołnierzy. Już późnym wieczorem włoscy żołnierzy skonstruowali prowizoryczne pozycje obronne, przenosząc kozły hiszpańskie i budując przed wsią, na zboczach Pfannelstiel wał ziemny. Z tej pozycji rankiem mieli zaatakować na szczyt, likwidując wciąż groźną baterię artylerii. Nad Jeziorem Zurychskim Włosi zajęli pozycje przed wsią Herrliberg, na który mieli rankiem uderzyć. Pod Usterem Gaskończycy i Portugalczycy wycofali się w okolice Monchaltorf. to już był ostatni perymetr obrony - gdy wycofali się dalej, odsłoniliby tyły wojsk bijących się pod Egg. Na wschodniej flance, nad Pfäffikersee, Wołosi i Węgrzy wycofali się, oddając pole Włochom. Teraz ich oddziały miały uderzyć na Uster od północy, a następnie zaatakować wroga od tyłu. Wczesnym rankiem 8 maja żołnierze włoscy, korzystając jeszcze z mroku, zaczęli maszerować pod górę - chcieli uderzyć na Pfannelstiel z zaskoczenia. Kwadrans później książę Jan Galeazzo na czele innego oddziału zaatakował Herrliberg w podobny sposób - podejść jak najbliżej niezauważonym. Około 6, po zajęciu pozycji do ataku, żołnierze, korzystając z ciągłego uśpienia nieprzyjaciół, z głośnym okrzykiem ruszyli do ataku. Jak się jednak okazało, broniący szczytu Polacy okazali swoje zdyscyplinowanie - żołnierze szybko przebudzili się i zajęli pozycje, broniąc ścieżek prowadzących pod górę. Dzięki przewadze wysokości mieli doskonałą pozycję strzelecką, pogarszaną przez porastający zbocza las. Również część dział skierowała lufy na owe ścieżki, by w razie potrzeby bronić się kartaczami. Wojacy włoscy tak szybko, jak to możliwe przeszli do walki na bagnety - liczyli, że przewagą liczebną (3:2) zdołają pokonać wroga. Walka była zażarta, Włosi z trudem, lecz nieustannie spychali wroga do góry. Tymczasem pod Herrliberg, którego obronę wzmocniono aż dwoma regimentami polskiej piechoty, udało się kompletnie ją zaskoczyć i w ciągu półgodziny zmusić do wycofania się ze wsi. By wzmocnić oddziały włoskie, na ten odcinek frontu rzucono kolejne trzy regimenty. Tymczasem sojuszu lotaryński nie pozostał próżny. Generał Oberlothringen, na czele aż dziewięciu polskich regimentów, pod osłoną lasu przeszedł obok wsi i dotarł w okolice Meilen. Atak w tym miejscu także był zupełnie niespodziewany - stacjonujący tam regiment pieszy został wyparty z części wsi w stronę jeziora. Tam wykazali się swoją odwagą i męstwem, odpierając ataki przez pół godziny, aż do przybycia posiłków w postaci wyżej wspomnianych trzech regimentów piechoty i artylerii księcia Jana Galeazzo. Dzięki temu Meilen ostało utrzymane, zaś wróg poniósł wielkie straty. Około południa na Herrliberg ruszył polski kontratak - cztery regimenty, na czele których stanął generał Kathrein, usiłowały wyprzeć Włochów ze wsi. Również i tu doszło do ciężkich walk, zakończonych zwycięstwem włoskim. Nad Greifensee oddziały polskie również ruszyły do kontrataku - spod wsi Maur ruszyły w stronę Egg, chcąc odciąć walczące na zboczach Pfannelstiel wojska nieprzyjaciela. Tym razem to generał Wolski osobiście stanął na czele tych sił, liczących pięć regimentów. Przeciwko nim stanął jeden niemal pełny regiment pieszy, jedne poważnie przetrzebiony i dwa pułk artylerii, podciągnięte nad ranem. Z tymi siłami Włosi z trudem utrzymali wroga na dystans, jednak udało im się to. Tymczasem pod Monchaltorf Portugalczycy i Gaskończycy z poświęceniem odpierali kolejne szturmy Węgrów i Wołochów. Ponosili znaczne straty, lecz utrzymywali wroga na dystans od wsi i tyłów wojsk sojuszników. W tym samym czasie kawaleria włoska ruszyła w stronę Usteru. Tam ponownie miała zmierzyć się z jazdą wołoską i węgierską. Jak się jednak okazało, sam margrabia Mojsze I zbliżył się ze sztabem do pola walki, by móc dokładnie obserwować pole walki. Dostrzegł to włoski dowódca - podczas gdy reszta oddziałów miała powstrzymywać nieprzyjaciół, on sam, na czele pułku jazdy, natarł na sztab wroga. Po krótkiej walce ciężko ranny margrabia uciekł, a wieść o tym szybko rozeszła się wśród Wołochów, którzy, wobec odwrotu swojego władcy, same zaczęły się wycofywać. Spowodowało to zamęt wśród szeregów jazdy, także węgierskiej, który, wobec naporu Włochów, doprowadził do ogólnego odwrotu jazdy. Droga na Uster była otwarta. Kawalerzyści, korzystając z tego że miasto nie było otoczone jakimikolwiek fortyfikacjami wpadli na jego ulice, walcząc z obozowymi ciurami i niewielkimi oddziałami, głównie ansbachskimi, broniącymi taborów. Atak Włochów na swoich tyłach błyskawicznie odkryła węgierska generał, Ilona Zrinyi. Wycofała ona kilka regimentów ku miastu, by obronić je i przede wszystkim tabor przed atakiem wrogiej jazdy. Doszło do ciężkich walk ulicznych, w których kawalerzyści nierzadko musieli zsiadać z koni, by walczyć z nieprzyjacielem. Jednakaże ten węgierski odwrót tchnął nowego ducha w Portugalczyków i Gaskończyków. Ponieważ większości zaczęły kończyć się patrony z amunicją, ruszyli do śmiałego szturmu na bagnety. Atak ten kompletnie zaskoczył Wołochów i Węgrów, którzy zaczęli stopniowo cofać się w stronę Usteru. Późnym popołudniem włoscy piechurzy wreszcie dostali się do baterii artyleryjskich na szczycie Pfannelstiel. Teraz również załogi dział dołączyły do walki, której nie przerwało nawet nastanie zmierzchu. Pod Herrlibergiem oddziały polskie, w liczbie pięciu regimentów pieszych, dwóch artylerii i trzech kawalerii zaatakowały wieś. Żołnierze włoscy zajęli jednak obronne pozycje, niektórzy umiejscowili się w budynkach, zapewniających doskonałą osłonę. Podczas walk przed wsią książę Jan Galeazzo ponownie dokonał szarży artyleryjskiej, z gorszym jednak skutkiem, niż do tej pory - polska jazda zadała artylerzystom duże straty i zmusiła ich do odwrotu. W tym miejscu walki zostały przerwane wraz z nastaniem wieczoru. Pod Uster, dzięki ofiarności Węgrów i generał Zrinyi, która osobiście brała udział w walce, Wołosi zdołali wycofać tabor - a przynajmniej jego część - na północ, w stronę wsi Schwerzenbach. Same miasto pod wieczór, gdy słońce zaszło, było podzielone - południe i wschód były pod kontrolą włoskiej jazdy i portugalsko-gaskońskiej piechoty, zaś na północy i zachodzie, nad Greifensee, utrzymały się wojska węgierskie i wołoskie. Król Stanisław nakazał polskiej kawalerii, niemal całej, marsz na ten odcinek frontu, który mieli utrzymać. Samemu jednocześnie skoncentrował siły lotaryńskie, salzburskie i ansbachskie pod Maur, skąd chciał przeprowadzić kontrofensywę. Walki ponownie rozpoczęły się o świcie, choć rozpoczęły się to nieco przekłamanie - Lotaryńczycy walczyli bowiem z Włochami o szczyt Pfannelstiel całą noc, nad ranem wreszcie ponosząc klęskę i musząc wycofać się na północ, porzucając działa, dosyć niewielkie już zapasy amunicji i wyśmienitą pozycję, z której mogli ostrzelać wroga. Król Jan Gaston nakazał części artylerzystów natychmiastowy marsz na szczyt - mieli oni przejąć działa i otworzyć z nich ogień. Wysłał również trzy ostatnie, pozostające w rezerwie regimenty piesze i dwa pułki artylerii, by te wzmocniły pozycje pod Egg. Około 10. oddziały lotaryńskie, salzburskie i ansbachskie ruszyły do ataku spod Maur. Było to jedenaście regimentów - ogromna siła, wobec której broniące Egg cztery i pół regimentu pieszego nie stanowiły dużej przeszkody. Król Jan Gaston osobiście stanął na czele dwóch kolejnych, tym razem ostatnich, stojących w odwodach pułków artylerii konnej i ruszył na odsiecz obrońcom wsi. Oddziały sojuszu lotaryńskiego około 11:30 wkroczyły do wsi. Wywiązały się walki między zabudowaniami - Włosi drogo oddawali kolejne piędzi ziemi, zaś artylerzyści wykonywali efektywne szarże artyleryjskie. Atak, choć powoli zmierzał ku sukcesowi, okazał się kompletnie dla wojsk króla Stanisława nieopłacalny - straty, w porównaniu do zysków, były zbyt duże. Około 16 Włosi wycofali się z Egg, z dość poważnymi, sięgającymi 30% stratami, lecz o wiele większe zdołali zadać wrogom - ci byli już kompletnie niezdolni do dalszej ofensywy. W tej sytuacji król Stanisław poprowadził do boju większość swych sił - 15 regimentów polskich. Była to ogromna siła - Włosi nie mogli jej powstrzymać. W tej sytuacji króla Jan Gaston wysłał rozkazy do swego syna, Jana Galeazzo, by ten, razem z oddziałami na Pfannelstiel atakował dalej, na wieś Zumikon, a następnie na Maur, by odciąć wroga i uderzyć na niego od tyłu. Ten plan mógł się udać, on musiał się udać! Kolejne rozkazy popłynęły do kawalerii, Portugalczyków i Gaskończyków, broniących Uster. Mieli oni utrzymać miasto, a następnie tak szybko, jak to możliwe, okrążyć Greifensee i dołączyć do ataku. Przede wszystkim jednak należało utrzymać miasto - w nocy polska kawaleria wkroczyła do niego i wzmocniła węgiersko-wołoskie oddziały. Dowództwo nad nimi objęła generał Zrinyi. Również i tu doszło do walk ulicznych, bardzo wyrównanych - zarówno, polscy, jak i włoscy kawalerzyści byli obecnie w większości spieszeni, artyleria tworzyła z ulic miasteczka istna tunele śmierci, zaś piechurzy walczyli albo na naprędce skleconych barykadach, albo wprost na ulicach, raz atakując i wycofując się. Dowodzący całością sił w mieście generał Oldenburg został ranny, lecz nie opuścił swych oddziałów, nierzadko samemu dołączając do walki. Mimo wszystko, Włosi, Portugalczycy i Gaskończycy powoli spychali wroga ku Greifensee. Decydujące okazało się zajęcie rynku miejskiego i ratusza w centralnej części miasta. Po tej klęsce Węgrzy, nie chcąc być odcięci od reszty wojsk, zaczęli wycofywać się na północ, a wkrótce po nich podobnie zaczęła czynić reszta wojsk sojuszu lotaryńskiego. Około 14 Uster był już w rękach włoskich. Około 17 wojska włoskie pod dowództwem księcia Jana Galeazzo ruszyły na Zumikon. Broniło go pięć dywizji prowansalskich pod wodzą generała de Gomberta. Liczniejsze wojska włoskie przypuściły atak i dość szybko zdołały, w wyniku walki na bagnety, wypchnąć ze wsi oddziały wroga. Te jednak przeorganizowały się i ruszyły z kontratakiem, odpartym dzięki ogniu dział z Pfannelstielu. Prowansalczycy wycofali się w bezładzie ku Zurychowi. Tymczasem wojska polskie pod wodzą króla lotaryńskiego, Stanisława I, ruszyły w końcu do ataku. Bez większych problemów dotarły do Egg, gdzie jednak ogień w ich stronę otworzyły baterie artylerii na szczycie Pfannelstielu. Główne włoskie siły sformowały szyk liniowy na południe i wschód od wsi, pod Esslingen i Monchaltorf. Wykrwawieni Włosi musieli odeprzeć atak - klęska w tym momencie oznaczałaby absolutną klęskę. Doszło więc do zażartej walki - początkowo na dystans, a później, wraz z wyczerpywaniem przez żołnierzy zapasów amunicji, także na bagnety. Ciężkie polskie działa, zgrupowane pod Maur, otworzyły wreszcie ogień, na to odpowiedziały także włoskie działa. Około 19 pod Maur stanęły wojska włoskie księcia Jana. Wieś była broniona przez polską artylerię - na południe od zabudowań stały baterie ciężkich dział, wspierające główną ofensywę, zaś w samej wsi oczekiwało kilka pułków artylerii konnej - wykonane przez nią szarże artyleryjskie. Włoska piechota i artyleria musiały dokonać szturmu na wieś, by móc odciąć Polaków pod Egg. Początkowo nic nie zapowiadało piekła, jakie ma nadejść - co prawda solidnie już zmęczone, ale mające wysokie morale oddziały włoskie maszerowały w szyku bojowym zupełnie nie niepokojone przez wrogów. Kiedy jednak tylko wkroczyli w krąg zabudowań, z flanek porośniętych lasem wynurzyły się polskie pułki artylerii konnej. Wykonały one szarżę artyleryjską - do bólu skuteczną. Straty wśród Włochów były wielkie, lecz zdołali oni utrzymać szyk i przejść do kontrofensywy, rozbijając część polskich oddziałów - część zdołała się jednak wycofać do wsi. Długo można by opisywać szturm na wieś, a następnie walki z artylerzystami, wystarczy powiedzieć, że Włosi, mimo utraty aż połowy żołnierzy (w sumie pozostało im ok. 20% stanu liczebnego z pierwszego dnia bitwy), wieś została zajęta, a polscy artylerzyści - wybici. Książę Jan wiedział, że jeżeli nie zacznie szybko działać, główne siły włoskie zostaną rozbite, lecz jednocześnie wiedząc, że nie ma dość sił, by pokonać wroga, postanowił zrobić na nieprzyjaciołach efekt psychologiczny. W tym celu rozkazał swoim ludziom natychmiast przejąć wrogie działa i otworzyć ogień w stronę wroga. Chciał w ten sposób uświadomić Polakom, iż są odcięci, jednocześnie nie wychodząc z zabudowań wsi, by ci nie poznali liczby jego żołnierzy. Jednocześnie robił wszystko, by wróg uznał, iż dysponuje dużą liczbą ludzi. Udało się. Cześć polskich żołnierzy, mimo mistrzowskiej dyscypliny, zaczęło uciekać. Tchnęło to nowego ducha we Włochów, którzy ze zdwojoną siłą ruszyli do natarcia. Całe plutony polskie zaczęły składać broń, zwłaszcza po tym, jak włoscy żołnierze zaczęli opuszczać zabudowania Maur - celowo małymi grupkami, by stworzyć wrażenie niekończącej się rzeki ludzi. Sam król Stanisław zaczął uciekać, co do końca załamało polskie morale. Tymczasem nad Jeziorem Zurychskim do ofensywy ruszyła salzbursko-ansbachska kawaleria pod wodzą generała Mayera. Zdołała ona bez walki zająć najpierw Herrliberg, a następnie Meilen, co w jej dowódcy wzbudziło pewien niepokój i strach. Chcąc jednak skorzystać z okazji, ruszył na tyły Włochów pod Esslingen. Zastał tam już dobijane oddziały polskie i Maur w nieprzyjacielskich rękach. Wobec tego nakazał swoim ludziom odwrót. Rozwój sytuacji na drugim brzegu Greifesee dostrzegła również generał Zrinyi. Również i ona nakazała swoim ludziom odwrót, jednocześnie osłaniając powolny tabor przed atakami wroga, który powoli zaczął wychodzić spośród zabudowań Usteru. Straty Skutki Pierwszym i najbardziej odczuwalnym w pierwszych dniach po bitwie jej skutkiem były przerażające w swej wysokości straty ludzkie - w wyniku bitwy bądź w skutek poniesionych w niej ran zmarło niemal aż 120 tys. żołnierzy. Do dziś na brzegu Jeziora Zurychskiego wznoszą się dwa, wysokie na 15 m kopce - masowe mogiły poległych żołdaków. Mnóstwo Polaków, Włochów, Węgrów i innych nie powróciło już nigdy do domów. Innym skutkiem była śmierć w wyniku poniesionych ran margrabiego Wołoszczyzny, Mojsze I. W efekcie na tron wstąpił jego syn, Władysław I, lecz wielu wołoskim możnowładcom jego lojalna wobec Polski polityka nie spodobała się - wybuchł rokosz. Innym dotyczącym bezpośrednio przebiegu wojny skutkiem był odwrót Lotaryńczyków. Od tej wielkiej klęski nie dokonali oni żadnej ofensywy na ziemie włoskie - ich sprzymierzeńcy jedynie podskubywali włoskie posiadłości nad Rodanem. Od tego momentu wobec Włoch, Stanisław I przyjął postawę defensywną, koncentrując się na ofensywie na Gaskonię. W skutek tej bitwy siły polskie na kilka lat de facto wycofała swe siły lądowe z konfliktu. Królowa Gertruda zrozumiała, iż zapewne Lotaryngia nic na tej wojnie nie ugra, a ona sama także nic nie zyska, wyrzucając mnóstwo pieniędzy w błoto. W tej sytuacji zaczęła się przygotowywać do ataku na zaangażowane w wojnę z Niemcami Pomorze. Kategoria:Bitwy Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Historia Polski